Queen Bees, Grizzly Bears and Vampires
by Teddybearwithfangs
Summary: This is the first instalment of a one shot series in which Bella is partnered with a different male character. This one is an Em/B story. It takes place during twilight, Rated T out of caution. CLEARLY NON-CANNON full/better summary inside Enjoy and R


Mixing and Matching

Story 1- Queen Bees, Grizzly Bears and Vampires.

PAIRINGS: Carlisle-Esme

Edward-Rosalie

**Emmett-Bella**

Jasper-Alice.

PLOT: Edward fell in love with Rosalie Hale when she was human. She wasn't vain and she didn't really care that she was marrying a rich man. Edward hears what Royce is planning and kills all the men before they can do anything. Because Rosalie now knows that vampires exist a few months later the Volturi made them change her. She wanted it and never really thought about children. A few years later Esme was away hunting when she found Emmett being attacked by a bear, the innocence, rosy cheeks and dimples reminded her so much or her dead son that she had to save him. She ran him back to he Husband Carlisle and he changed him for her. A few years later a much scarred male vampire came along dragging a small black haired one who knew all of the Cullen's names and wanted to know which room they could move into. Alice and Jasper became part of the Family.

Now they are all are all moving to the small rainy town of forks and Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie are all starting high school tomorrow, Esme is starting her own florist and Carlisle is working as chief of medicine in Forks general. Bella who is already going to forks high is the Queen Bee and is kind of a slut, although not as much as her friends Jessica and Lauren. Bella's past is what made her act like she is today. She was raped when she was 15, two years later both of her parents died in a car crash, she them begun acting out. She was sent to live with her dad's best friend Charlie Swan about a year ago.

ENJOY!

GENRAL POV- All the Cullen's sat around a table in the lunch room chatting amongst themselves. They had been here for a week but all they kept hearing about was some person called Bella, things like "I wonder where Bella is." "You know Bella isn't usually gone this long." It was becoming very tedious to all of them but especially Edward who had to listen to it all twice. Apparently Bella had been gone for two weeks. All of the Cullen's hoped that she would be back soon so that the humans would find something more interesting to talk about. Then that lunchroom doors opened and a girl stepped in, everyone's eyes were locked on her and it was dead silent. Then she put one hand on her hip, tilted her head to the side and spoke,

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you have forgotten me after two weeks. I'm hurt really, Oh well what can you do, I leave this institute of insanity or as some call it school for a few weeks and everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

When she spoke all the humans in the room relaxed and then she laughed and most of them smiled at her. Bella strutted forwards, her heels making only a little sound on the linoleum until she reached the table populated by jocks, cheerleaders and for lack of a better word, sluts. When she began walking the room dissolved into its usual chatter. All the Cullen's came to the same conclusion that this was the mysterious Bella and they weren't disappointed. Alice was assessing her outfit and was pleased. Bella wore grey faded skinny jeans that were much fitted; a tight black halter neck shirt with a backless denim vest, a long white coat that reached the back of her knees was left open. She also wore a light baby blue scarf wrapped loosely around her neck and completed the look with black thick strapped heels. Jasper was assessing her moods; she seemed friendly, content, amused with a hint of apprehension. The last one confused jasper but he decided that it must just be a human thing. Edward was reading her mind but it was hard, her thoughts were fuzzy, not like Rosalie's who he couldn't hear at all if she had her shield up but Bella's were just sort of out of focus. Rose was watching as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, it was honey blonde and dead straight to her waist. Emmett was staring at her butt without shame while she was walking. No matter what they thought about her clothes, moods, thoughts, hair or butt they all came to the same convulsion, she was the most beautiful _human_ that anyone of them had ever seen.

BELLA'S POV- As the lunch bell rang people began to head to class, a girl named Angela who was sitting at a table near ours stood up while knocking her bag off the table and spilling her books out and onto the floor. Everyone at my table started laughing like a pack of hyenas on speed as they headed off to class. I headed in the other direction. The only people left in the room was I, Angela and the Cullen's. I think one of them was staring at my butt. When Angela noticed me walking towards her she lowered her eyes to the floor, poor girl probably thought that I was here to embarrass her more. I reached down and began to help her pick up her books. She just stared at me in utter shock. Once I had collected them I stood up and held them out to her. Angela scrambled to her feet. She cautiously took them from me and began putting them in her bag. I could still hear them laughing so I said to her.

"Sorry about them."

"It's okay."

"You sure, I mean I could always scold them and smack them on the wrist. And tell them never to do that again."

This time a got a shaky laugh out of her, "No you don't have to do that, besides I wouldn't want you to kicked out of their group for defending me."

"They wouldn't do that I mean Jess and Lauren know that I do whatever the hell I want when I want and none of the other girls question it."

"What about the guys?"

"They wouldn't kick me out because they think it might damage their chances of me sleeping with them." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, so you don't, ya know, I just thought that…"

"No I'm a…what's a mildly nice way to put this…Basically I'm a slut, but I don't sleep with guys that I have to see every day or do the same guy twice, both of those are too much like a relationship. Any way I should get to class and so should you."

With that I walked towards biology.

Once in the room I gave Mr. Banner my note explaining my absence and headed towards my assigned seat. Taking of my jacket I hung it over the back of the chair. At the beginning of the year I think that he gave me this seat by myself because he thinks that I'm a distraction to the other students. Then one of the new students came in, the big muscled one. He wore a complete bad boy smile and his golden eyes were mesmerizing. Ok, yeah I'll admit he was hot. Maybe an understatement, he like his adopted siblings was perfect. It was then I realised that Mr. Banner would have assigned him as my lab partner. He sat in the seat next to me surprisingly gracefully considering his bulk.

"Hello, my name is Emmett Cullen and you must be the Bella Michaels that I have been hearing so much about."

His voice was beautiful; it was liked crushed velvet smooth but powerful. I grasped his out stretched hand barley noticing the cold hardness of it because the moment that our skin connected a spark jumped between us.

"Yes, Bella Michaels."

We finished all the work assigned in a few minutes. With nothing to do for the rest of the lesson we simply talked. By the end of the lesson my chair was facing his. I found that I really liked talking to Emmett, we conversed about the best holiday destinations and he gave a very interesting out look on places that I had been but didn't really see the beauty of. In turn he hung on every word I said like he really wanted to get to know me. Then he started telling me jokes and I don't think that I have ever laughed so much in over three years. He made me smile, not a fake one but a genuine smile. Then he commented on how I had helped Angela, he said that he admired my kindness and that actually made me blush. Wait, since when do I blush.

Oh shit, I think that I've fallen in love.

This will not end well.

EMMETTS POV- I really like Bella, I can see why all the humans focus so much energy on her, I mean who wouldn't. The first thing that I saw was her beauty but now not only do I see that but I can also see her kindness, intelligence and her compassion. When our hands touched I felt the spark of heat, she looked confused by it but I knew what it was. Vampires feel it when they fall in love; it's especially strong if they fall for a human. It's a way of us knowing that a person means something to us and can be very useful. Imagine if a vampire was hunting a human, then they catch them and as their skin comes into contact, they then know that they love this person. The human now has a chance of making it through the night because with the electric charge comes relief, the vampire then feels no bloodlust towards that person. Jasper felt it for Alice, but since she was already a vampire it wasn't as strong, Carlisle felt it for Esme when he checked her pulse in the hospitals morgue and Edward felt it for Rose when he caught her as she began to feint from everything that happened in the alley.

And now I felt it when I shook Bella's hand.

I was completely in love with Bella Michaels, and I couldn't be happier.

Then the end of the lesion was in a few minutes, the only problem was that I didn't want to leave Bella's side, ever.

"Bella, can I get your number?" I asked, while thinking, _"Please say yes."_

"Sure." I handed her my phone and she typed in a 10-diget number, so mobile I'm guessing. She passed me her phone and I put mine in. As the bell went we swapped back. In a spur of the moment decision I decided to walk her to class. She didn't object but much to my annoyance she insisted on carrying her own books. I had to leave her at the gym doors but unfortunately Rose had this class to, and Edward being the mind reading gentlemen that he is walked her while carrying her books. The look on his face when he read my mind was priceless. When they got to the door Edward kissed Roses cheek and began whispering things in her ear, probably telling her about the latest development.

I waited for Edward to catch up seeing as we both had Spanish.

"I should have known she would be your type," Edward said through a laugh.

"My type, whatever do you mean."

"Slim, very curvy in all the right places, blonde, rebellious and can annoy me without even trying."

"How does she annoy you?"

"I have trouble reading her thoughts."

I burst out laughing, and the fact that her mind was strong enough to block Edward only made me love her that much more.

"Offcourse I should have known that you would fall for her." My brother continued.

"And why is that."

"Because all you have done since you saw her is think about her. You are so whipped."

"Yeah, I am. Just like my dear brother Edward."

BELLAS POV-

5 minutes in gym and I already missed Emmett. We were playing badminton. What surprised me was that Rosalie Hale decided that she wanted to be my partner, much to mikes disappointment. And much to my relief. She seemed to notice this and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What I can only take so much of golden retriever boy." This made her laugh and between matches we chatted.

At the end of school I said bye to rose and beaded towards my baby. My blood red hard top convertible (Imagine the car however you want.)

I was standing beside the back of my car fishing for keys when I heard tyres screeching along the wet pavement. I turned to see Tyler's blue van skidding towards me. Then all I was aware of was pain and the fact that the car was still coming, but it didn't hit me again. Emmett had stopped it. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around my waist and the other was against the van. His shoulders braced against my car. His pained eyes were locked on mine and whispered, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I wasn't quiet sure what he was apologizing for, but I didn't have long to contemplate it because a warm wetness was seeping through my shirt. I looked down and saw that a piece if the side detailing of the van had broken off and was pocking into my chest. It had gone pretty deep too. I didn't try to move knowing that that would only add to the amount of pain that I was already feeling. Emmett moved his hand from the van to the base of the rod that was part in my chest he didn't pull it but simply squeezed turning the part that was in his hand to dust. He then slipped his arm under my knees and that was the last thing I felt before everything went black.

The next time I became aware of anything other than darkness was when a searing pain began in the right side of my neck, then the left, then the inside of my left elbow followed by numerous other places in my body.

Eventually I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Emmett's face. He slowly lent down until his mouth was beside my ear. I closed my eyes again not really being able to see anything anyway and would rather listen to the sound of his voice instead.  
He explained everything from the electric charge to the van accident, that he and his family were vampires to how Carlisle changed all of them, and he told me what was happening to me and what I should expect once I had finished changing. I don't know why but as crazy as this all was I believed him.

Three days later I opened my eyes to a brand new world.

EMMETTS POV- Once I finished explaining everything I could I just sat their holding her hand and watching. I saw her face and body change, somehow my angle managed to become more beautiful. I listened in to some of the other conversations going on around the house. Edward and Rose had done some research on Bella's Past and were now discussing it, apparently she was raped when she was fifteen, this knowledge filled me with such rage that if Bella didn't need me I would go hunt down those monsters and kill them slowly. Her story got sadder her parents had been killed about two years ago and she was then sent to live with Charlie swan, chief of Police in Forks, Washington.

Alice was trying to convince Jasper that he didn't need to be present when Bella awoke. Alice says that she is the most controlled newborn she has ever seen; Jasper finally agrees that him, Alice, Edward and Rose should go to school to appear normal. I am not going because apparently I was injured in the crash and am at home resting.

Carlisle will go to the hospital as usual to work and Esme has to work at the florist. So when Bella completes her change I will be the only one at home with her. As much as that exited me it also scared me.

Everyone called out goodbye and left.

Half an hour later her eyes opened.

The irises stood out like rubies against her pale diamond skin. Her hair was now thicker and richer. She looked into my eyes through her thick dark lashes and sain in the most beautiful bell sound of a voice, simply, "Hi."

That one word brought a smile to my face and made me laugh.

"Hello, my love."

50 YEARS LATER-

GENRAL POV-

The Cullen's and Hale's were all scattered around the mansion in pairs. Rosalie and Edward were in their room curled up on the bead listening to music and quietly mumming things to each other

Carlisle and Esme were out in the back yard while Esme gardened and Carlisle followed her around carrying the water and other things.

Alice and Jasper were in the lounge room reading, Alice was on jaspers lap as she flicked through some fashion magazine. And jasper was reading an old war journal.

Bella and Emmett were in the garage, Bella was under the jeep while Emmett acted like the jack.

EMMETTS POV- All I could see of my wife was her perfect jean clad legs sticking out from under my jeep, while the hummed to her self.

"Okay, Emmett you can put it down now." I slowly lowered the jeep down as she began wriggling out from underneath it.

"You Know love, that even with oil and grease on you cheek you are still the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." If she could blush she would be. One might have thought that she would have gotten over these compliments after 49 years of being married, but no.

I don't really care, she's perfect ant way and in celebration of that fact I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I felt her body respond and her hands braded the, selves into my hair. Our unneeded breath becoming faster and then..,

Jasper called out, "Will you two knock that off."

"Don't either of you ever have anything better to do." Edward continued, speaking through laughter.

"Nope." Bella calls back as she reaches for the garage control and closes the door.

If she's thinking the same thing I am, that door will be staying closed until Monday morning.

_**PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN REVIEW BUTTON, **_

_**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**_

_**Some other one-shots that I was thinking of writing were**_

_Bella and Jasper__- Bella is the most supportive family member when Edward falls for a human named Alice. What happens when Alice comes over to the Cullen's house and gets a paper cut? _

_Bella and James__- Edward is dating a human named Victoria and she is at one of the family's baseball games. What happens when three nomadic vampires called Laurent, James and Bella show up, more importantly what happens when James is killed and Bella wants revenge?_

_Bella and Dimitri__- After Edward learns that his ex-girlfriend Izzy killed her self he decides to go to Volterra to end his own life, where he meets a vampire guard that reminds him so much of her. What if he convinces Bella and her mate Dimitri to turn vegetarian? Will they fit in with the Cullen's? _

_**What do you think, let me know if you like any of them?**_


End file.
